


grand re-entrance

by C0D3ERR0R



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), adults Just keep wanting to traumatize tommy smfh, bad tries to kill tommy, egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3ERR0R/pseuds/C0D3ERR0R
Summary: Tommy’s certain he’s about to lose his last life, someone jumps in to help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	grand re-entrance

“there’s nowhere left to run tommy!”

bad yelled out in a sing song voice, accompanied by everybody else that was under the egg’s control.

tommy put his hand behind him, bracing his body while feeling the rough stone of the wall. this was it. this was the end. he was going to die. 

“you’re fucking terrible.” tommy spat out, trying to seem like he wasn’t scared, when in reality, the trembling of his body was very obvious.

there would be nobody there to save him this time, not sam, not tubbo, not techno, hell, not even his own fucking father. there would be no big crowd there to protect him like there was when he was almost imprisoned by dream.

“this is what happens when you resist the egg tommy. in order for the egg to prosper, you have to be gone.” ant said as they all inched closer to tommy, swords held up high.

tommy closed his eyes, as if he was accepting his fate.

“before you kill me.... can you please just do one thing for me?”

“....depends.” 

“can you tell tubbo i said i love him? please?” 

“...i guess so.”

silence.

“thank you.”

“goodbye tommy.” 

as they all got ready to deliver the final blow to tommy, they were interrupted by a strong voice shouting out from behind them.

“STOP!” the group turned around and stared wide-eyed at the person the voice belonged to. the person was running towards them.

the man pushed through the crowd and embraced tommy as soon as he came into contact with him, holding him tighter than anybody ever has before. 

tommy’s eyes were blown wide open, tears pricking the corners. he hugged the person back tightly, clinging to his jacket as he cried all over his shoulder.

“im so sorry tommy, im so sorry for not being there when you needed me, im here now, ok? im not going to let anything happen to you again, I promise.”

“what took you so long-

“wilbur?” 

“...let’s get out of here, yeah? grab my hand and hold tight”

“yeah. okay. thank you.”

wilbur quickly grabbed an enderpearl from his pocket and threw it aggressively into the air, grabbing tommy’s hand and running away from the angry mob of people that wanted him dead before teleporting away and finding a place to hide.


End file.
